


Inhumane

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batwoman isn't human and Steph isn't immune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhumane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html?thread=907891#cmt907891) "Kate Kane/Stephanie Brown, orgasm denial".

There should be a rule that no women from the Batclan work with Batwoman. There should be a rule and a presentation and pamphlets and somebody should have _explained_ to Steph that she needed to stay _away_.

Clearly Batwoman isn’t really human, she’s actually a lesbian succubus, and if anybody cared about Steph’s virtue they would have _warned_ her.

Not that _Steph_ cares about her own virtue right now.

Because Batwoman’s a succubus, which means Steph can’t be blamed. That’s the only explanation for why Steph’s in an alley (an alley _anyone_ could stumble into any moment) behind one of Gotham’s many abandoned warehouses with her cowl pushed back, her arms around Batwoman’s neck and her tights around her damn _knees_.

It’s the only explanation for why this isn’t even the first time this has happened.

God, the way Batwoman kisses, it’s like she’s trying to devour Steph’s _soul_. Heavy and deep and stealing all the breath from Steph’s lungs, making her toes curl inside her boots.

Steph’s panting when she pulls back. Batwoman’s scarlet lipstick is smudged and fading and Steph imagines there must be smeared red lip-marks all over her neck, to go with the bruises and hickeys.

“Please,” Steph hisses, and she doesn’t care how pathetic and needy she sounds. She’s _throbbing_ for more of Batwoman’s touch, pulse beating fast between her legs, so swollen and ready for it.

But Batwoman’s _stopped_. Her arms are around Steph’s waist, fingers pressed against the small of her back instead of inside of her where Steph needs them so badly.

“I’ve asked you before,” Batwoman reminds her, and Steph whines softly and shakes her head.

She knows, she understands what Batwoman wants from her, but it’s like there’s some mental block in Steph’s mind. Such a simple request, but her brain won’t cooperate.

“I’ve _warned_ you before,” Batwoman purrs. “If you can’t give me this one thing? Well…”

She trails off, one hand sliding down, a single finger brushing down between the cheeks of Steph’s ass, teasingly stroking along her cleft. 

Steph whimpers and squirms and tries to press closer.

“ _I_ won’t give you what _you_ want.”

Steph gasps, and then Batwoman’s hand is in her hair, roughly tilting her head back for another soul-stealing kiss. Walking her backwards (although Steph can really only shuffle with her tights bunched between her knees like this) until Steph’s back is pressing against a chain-link fence. 

It bends slightly when Batwoman bears down on Steph’s mouth, her whole body moving into the kiss, her weight holding Steph pinned.

“Just one little thing, that’s all I ask,” she whispers against Steph’s lips. “Say my name.”

“ _Batwoman_!” Steph blurts out, eyes closed and hips trying to push up against Batwoman’s thighs.

Strong hands wrap around her wrists and then Steph’s arms are pinned, just that suddenly. Hands held either side of her head, Batwoman’s fingers circling her wrists and slipping under the metal wiring of the fence beneath to anchor her down.

“Uh uh uh,” Batwoman tsks, and she’s still wearing her cowl so all Steph can see of her eyes is whited out lenses. “I asked you to say my _name_.”

It’s not fair, because Batwoman _is_ her name. In Steph’s mind, she’s inhuman, this creature, this _succubus_ , who can make Steph do things she’d never do with anyone else. She’s more inhuman to Steph than Batman ever was, more inhuman even than people like Superman and Wonder Woman. And that’s stupid, because Steph _knows_ there’s a real person beneath the cowl.

It’s just this mental block thing, because Steph can’t quite get her mind to accept that.

She isn’t _ready_ to accept that.

“Mmm, such a shame,” Batwoman sighs, her breath hot and sweet over Steph’s mouth. “I guess I’ll just have to keep you like this then.”

Her hands flex against Steph’s wrists.

“I’ll just have to keep you _wanting_.” Her voice is so silky smooth. “Keep you like this, so flushed, so _pretty_. I bet you want my fingers so bad, don’t you?”

She smiles at Steph’s desperate little noise.

“Bet you want me to open you up. Keep my gauntlets on, just to make my fingers _thicker_ ,” she murmurs, leaning forward until her lips are almost touching Steph’s ear. “You’re close too, aren’t you? All you need is one little touch, to set you off like fireworks.”

“ _Please_ ,” Steph gasps, and she’s trembling so hard that the chain-link fence is clinking and rattling constantly. She _aches_ , wants Batwoman’s touch so much it _hurts_. Fidgeting, trying to rub her thighs together just for the feeling of skin-on-skin.

“All it takes it one little word,” Batwoman promises, tongue licking along the shell of Steph’s ear. “Say. My. _Name_.”

“ _Kate_!” Steph cries, desperate and high-pitched. Mental block cracking under how badly her body wants Batwoman’s touch.

No, _Kate’s_ touch, because it’s Kate Kane in front of her, Kate Kane who’s releasing Steph’s wrists to drop to her knees in the dirt.

“Kate!” Steph groans again, and now she’s said it once it’s like she can’t stop. Repeating the name over and over as Kate’s mouth presses against her, tongue _working_ her clit. Crying out when three fingers push up inside her, still encased in scarlet gauntlets just like Kate promised. Screaming Kate’s name when she comes, everything inside of her seizing up for a long, _perfect_ moment before release floods through her, shivering and mewling and holding on to the chain-link fence behind her like it’s her only lifeline.

When Steph manages to blink the stars out of her eyes, Kate’s sat back on her heels, staring up at her hungrily. Licking Steph’s pleasure from her lips, and Steph moans a little, another tingle of _lust_ running between her legs.

“I think I like hearing you scream my name like that.” She stands in one fluid, graceful movement, stepping closer and bracing one hand on the fence beside Steph’s neck. “One day very soon, I’m going to have to steal you away for a whole night. No uniforms, no Batwoman. I’ll let you get to know the _real_ me.”

And that’s the last thing Steph wants. Because letting her mind believe Batwoman is inhuman, that’s been her last safeguard.

She promised herself she wouldn’t fall in love with another vigilante.

But every time they’ve met like this, whether it’s fighting criminals or wrapping around each other on rooftops or in alleyways, she’s been getting to know the woman behind the mask more and more.

Batwoman, Steph can walk away from. Kate Kane, she can’t.

Batwoman is an inhuman succubus, but Kate makes Steph’s heart _yearn_.

But she can’t say that. Can’t admit it, can’t make it _real_. 

“Would you like that, _Stephanie_?” Kate asks, and the way she draws out Steph’s name makes it sound special and sexual and important.

Steph means to shake her head, but she’s nodding instead.

The last safeguard, it’s gone now, and Steph can already feel the freefall beginning.

And Kate smiles at her like she already knows, like she’s known all along. Like maybe, just maybe she’s falling too.


End file.
